The Return of Talpa
by Mr. Raberba 04
Summary: *Ch. 2 is up!* Talpa's back! And he's brainwashed Lady Kayura and three remaining warlords! A new ronin comes! And is Anubis alive...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Ronin Warriors, but any characters I added are mine.  Mr. Raberba 04

The Return of Talpa

Chapter One

                White Blaze growled.

                "Talpa's back," said Ryo.

                "You've gotta be kidding," said Kento.

                "There, look," said Sage pointing at Talpa's castle.

                "He doesn't know when to give up does he?" inquired Rowen.

                "We better be on guard, you'll never know when he'll attack," said Cye.

                Suddenly ten of Talpa's soldiers jumped out.

                "Oh, yeah, a fight," said Kento.

                "We've got company," said Rowen.

                "Suit up, Ronins," said Ryo.

                "Right," the other four Ronins said in unison.  One by one the Ronins suited up.  The Ronins beat Talpa's soldiers bad.  Then Dais and the other two warlords jumped out.

                "They've been brainwashed," Kento said, "How are we suppose to beat 'em, if we can't harm 'em?"

                "I don't know, but were are going to have to find a way," said Sage.

                "Hey, it's Anubis," said Rowen.

                "But he is dead," said Cye.

                "It's Lady Kayura in Anubis's armor," said Ryo.

                "We stick them," said a voice behind them.  The Ronins whirled around.  There was an Ancient.

                "It's a Ancient," said Rowen.

                "Actually I'm a Ronin," answered the man, pulling off the Ancient's robes.  Then he suited up and had aquamarine colored armor.

                "I'm Shiro," said then man.

                "Enough with the introductions," said Dais, "WEB OF DECCEPTION!"

                Shiro drew his sword and said, "VINES OF SEAWEED!"

                Immediately Dais was tangled in vines.  Shiro did it three more times.  A strong wind came and swept away the warlords.

                "Yeah, we told you," said Kento.

At Talpa's castle.

                "You have lost the first battle against the Ronins!" Talpa roared.

                "Master Talpa, it was because of that new Ronin," said Lady Kayura.

                "Yes Lord Talpa it was because of that new Ronin, Shiro," said Dais.

                "Do not fail me again Dark Warlords," said Talpa before leaving.

                "I told you we should have surprised them," said Lady Kayura.

                "That wouldn't have worked," said Kale.

                "And I'm leader of all of you," said Dais, "So you have to do as I say."

                "If Talpa didn't favor you, we would crush you, Kayura," said Sekmet.

                Enraged at this she drew her swords.

                "You are out numbered one to three," said Dais, "WEB OF DECCEPTION!"

                "BLACK LIGHTNING STRIKE!" said Kale.

                "SNAKE FANG STRIKE!" said Sekmet.  Lady Kayura cried out then fell from the last two blows and laid motionless on the ground.

                "It serves you right for challenging all three of us," said Dais, leaving, followed by the other two Warlords.  When they left Anubis showed up and took Kayura's body away.

                "Dais!  What happened to Lady Kayura!" inquired Talpa, enraged.

                "She challenged all three of us and lost," answered Dais.

                "This is only helping the Ronins, no more fighting between us," said Talpa.

                "Yes Lord Talpa," the warlords said in unison.

                Lady Kayura woke up and felt hot rags on her forehead.

                "Ah, you are awake," said a voice.

                "Who are you?" inquired Kayura.

                "A friend," said the voice.

                "Where am I?" she inquired.

                "A mountain," answered the voice, "What do you remember last?"

                "I was fighting Dais, Kale, and Sekmet, then I must of gone unconscious, or I fainted, because I don't remember anything until now," she answered.

                "What do you remember before that?" inquired the voice.

                "We were fighting the Ronins," she said, "Why were we fighting the Ronins?"

                "You were fighting them, because you were brainwashed by Talpa," answered the voice.

                "Where is my armor?" inquired Kayura, finally realizing that she wasn't wearing the armor that Anubis gave her before he died.

                "I have it," answered the voice.

                "I miss Anubis," she said, trying to sit up, but she just fell backwards, because, she was very sore and very tired.  She tilted her head and looked at the man.  He was an Ancient.

                "An Ancient," she said.

Taking of his hat the man looked at Kayura.

                "Anubis!" she cried.

                "Yes it is I," said Anubis

                "But I thought you were dead," said Kayura.

                "No I'm not,but that gives me the element of surprise.  That was why also I was able to get you without being seen," said Anubis.

                The Ronins were advancing slowly not knowing when to expect an attack.  When the were moving Lady Kayura came out.

                "You want a fight, lady?" inquired Kento.

                "I come in peace," she said raising her hands up to show she had no weapons.  She also didn't have on Anubis's armor.

                "You mustn't hurt the Warlords, they are brainwashed," told Kayura.

                "We already know that, lady," said Kento.

                "Hey, Kento don't fight with her," said Cye

                "She could help us," said Sage.

                "Kayura, Watch out!" shouted Shiro.  Kayura whirled around and an arrow launched itself in her chest.  Kayura fell from the pain and the force.  Blood was spilling everywhere.

                "That is what happens to traitors," said Dais the one who shot the arrow.  He and the other two warlords left.

                "There is at least a thousand soldiers," said Rowen.  Ryo bent down and grasped the arrow.  Kayura cried out when he did this.  He started to pull and again she cried out.

                "It..... hurts to..... much," she gasped.

                "I can't leave the arrow in you or you will die.  Which would you rather be, in pain or dead?" inquired Ryo.

                "In..... pain," she gasped.  Ryo pulled and the arrow came out.  Kayura cried out when he did.  Then she took a deep, deep breath.  All the while the other Ronins were slicing Talpa's soldiers.  Anubis jumped down and handed him a long strip of cloth.

                "Use this to keep the blood in," said Anubis.

                "Anubis, you are alive!" said Ryo.

                "Just do it!" commanded Anubis.  Ryo wrapped the cloth around Kayura's wound to help it stop bleeding.

                "Ha, now there is only six hundred soldiers," said Cye

                "FLARE UP NOW!" said Ryo.

                One hundred soldiers blew up.

                "THUNDER BOLT CUT!" said Sage.

One hundred soldiers blew up.

                "HARD ROCK CRUSHER!" said Kento.

                One hundred soldiers blew up.

                "SUPER WAVE SMASHER!" said Cye.

                One hundred soldiers blew up.

                "ARROW SHOCK WAVE!" said Rowen.

                One hundred soldiers blew up.

                "TIDEL WAVE!" said Shiro.

                One hundred soldiers blew up.

                All the soldiers blew up.

                "I didn't know you had two powers," said Kento.

                "Well, now you do, Kento," said Cye.

                "Right," said Rowen.

                "Let's go," said Sage.

                "What about Lady Kayura?" inquired Ryo.

                "I will take care of her," said Anubis.

                "Oh, I see what is going on here," said Kento.

                "What!?" inquired Anubis enraged.

                "I won't tellya," teased Kento.

                "What!?" inquired Anubis.

                "Oh, I see it too," said Rowen, "How about you, Cye?"

                "Yep, I see it," answered Cye.

                "What!?" inquired Anubis.

                "You may have my trait, wisdom, but you are going to have to find out on your own, and this isn't your type of catagory," said Sage.

                "WHAT!?" inquired Anubis.

                "You will see, you will see," said Ryo.

                "You get it too?" inquired Kento.

                "Yep," answered Ryo.

                "WHAT!?" inquireded Anubis.

                Kento muttered something in Anubis's ear.  It was three simple words.

                "Why, I have to beat the crap out of you for saying something that absurd," said Anubis.

                "It's true," said Shiro.

                "Fine, fine fine," said Anubis.  Taking Kayura's body he left.

                Advancing foward the Ronins made their way slowly towards Talpa's caslte.

                "Anubis is alive," said Talpa.

                "But Kayura is dead," said Dais.

                "No Anubis gave her a sacrad piece of cloth and is alive!" roared Talpa.

                "But how can that be, Dais's arrow was a little to the right and above the heart!" exclaimed Kale.

                "Maybe we can hunt them down and tear them to shreds," sugggested Sekmet.

                "That would be a fine plan," said Talpa, "I grant all three of you premission to kill Kayura and Anubis."

                "Yes Lord Talpa," said the three Warlords.

                "Yes, they are on that mountain," said Dais pointing at a mountain not to far from them.

                "Let's see how should we kill them?" inquired Kale.

                "Do we make them suffer or do we kill them swift and quickly?" inquired Sekmet.

                "We make them suffer," said Dais

                "Ah, a good chose," said Kale.

                "A good chose indeed, I love making others suffer," said Sekmet.  The three Dark Warlords laughed evily, as the advanced toward the mountain.....

Please review, but no flames!!!

~Mr. Raberba 04


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

                Lady Kayura woke up after having a bad dream.  She was a little bit sore.  She was looking at Anubis he was a sleep, or that is what she thought.  He senses were wide awake while his body rested.  Kayura sighed and tried to go back to sleep, but couldn't.  She turned over and looked into Anubis's face.  She kept being disturbed by her dream.  She kept seeing how her parents died and how she was taken by Talpa.  She shuttered at the thought.  Immediately Anubis's eyes opened.

                "Are you all right?" he inquired.

                "Yes, I was just thinking about how my parents....." she trailed off.

                "Died," finished Anubis.  He closed his eyes.  Kayura turned over.  Suddenly Anubis jumped up, and Kayura did so too.

                "What is it?" she inquired.

                "The Warlords," he said running down the mountain as fast as he could.

                "Where are we going?" she inquired, right behind Anubis.

                "To the Ronins," he answered.

                "They are getting away," said Kale starting to pursue them.

                "Stop," commanded Dais.  He did.

                "Why?" inquired Sekmet.

                "Find the Ronins," commanded Dais, the others understood immediately.

                They found the Ronins.

                When Anubis and Kayura got there they told them why they had come to them.

                "Good now you can all die together," said Dais behind them.  He was hanging from a tree.  The Ronins whirled around, they never had a chance.

                "WEB OF DECCEPTION!" said Dais jumping from the tree.  All the Ronins, Anubis, and Kayura were in Dais's web.  Sekmet and Kale jumped forward.

                "You Ronins will be saved for Talpa," said Kale.

                "But for the traitors, they shall be dealt by with us," said Sekmet, advancing towards Anubis.

                Kale drew his sword, ready to drive it through Kayura.  Sekmet drew his swords.  Shiro's feet weren't stuck and he was between Anubis and Kayura.

"Finish them," commanded Dais.  Kale and Sekmet ran at their prey.  Kayura closed her eyes.  Shiro kicked Kayura and Anubis to the side, resulting in Kale and Sekmet cutting the thread and setting him free.  He suited up and the Warlords retreated.  Shiro set the rest free

                "We will be back," said Dais before leaving.

                "That was smart," said Cye.

                "Yeah, using Kale and Sekmet to set you free," said Ryo.

                "You failed again!" roared Talpa, "We will use my plan now.  Lure the Ronins to my castle and you can crush them."

                "Yessir," said the Warlords.

                "But how will we crush them?" inquired Dais.

                "When they enter the spirits will come and they won't be able to summon their armor," answered Talpa.

                Anubis noticed he had strange feelings for Kayura.  Maybe Kento was right.  Maybe he did love Kayura.  The feeling got stronger the next day.  Anubis thought he should tell Kayura how he felt.  That night he asked Kayura to come with him.  He led her to a park and then to the base of a cherry tree.

                "Kayura," started Anubis.

                "Yes?" inquired Kayura.

                "I love you," blurted out Anubis.

                "I love you too," she whispered.

                Anubis and Kayura looked into each other's eyes and kissed.  Anubis and Kayura came back both of them holding hands.

                "What were you two doing?" inquired Ryo to the left, up against a tree, knowing full well that they had kissed.

                "Ah we were-," started Kayura.

                "What are you doing up," inquired Anubis.

                "I wasn't a sleep when you two left, you little love birds!" laughed Ryo.

                "What's going on?" inquired Kento getting up with a yawn.  It was midnight.

                "Those two love birds were kissing under that cherry tree," said Ryo, pointing out the tree.

                "I knew it," said Kento, "Your in love."

                "Why don't you tell the others, besides if you don't we will," said Ryo, a mischievous smile crossed his face.

                "Okay," said Anubis holding up his hands.

                When every one woke up they told them.  Kayura had an embarrassed look on her face.  The Ronins joked about how Kento was right.

                "I hate to break your party but we have other business," said a fairly deep voice.

                "Dais," growled Ryo.

                "You will have to keep up with me if you want to catch me," said Dais jumping out of the tree and on to a building.  The Ronins followed.  Anubis and Kayura were behind them.  He led them to the gates.

                "Stop!" commanded Ryo, "It's a trap why else would he lead us to the gates of Talpa's castle?"

                "What, are you afraid of Talpa?" teased Dais.

                "Why you little!" growled Kento.

                "Wait, Kento Ryo maybe right," said Cye.

                "Fine," said Kento glaring at Dais.

                "Ryo has a good point," said Rowen.

                "Yes, but we have to enter Talpa's castle sometime," said Sage.

                "Sage is right, and Ryo is right," said Shiro.

                "We have to pick one," said Cye.

                "I vote for going in," said Ryo.

                "Right let us go," said the Ronins.

                The Ronins entered Talpa's part of the city.

                "You will meet your doom right here," said Kale stepping out of the shadows.

                "And you will suffer," said Sekmet also coming out of the shadows, "We will crush you."

                "Suit up Ronins," said Ryo.  They tried but couldn't.

                "What is wrong little Ronins," laughed Dais.

                "They can't summon their armor," laughed Kale.

                Because of the spirits," said Sekmet pointing to one.

                "It was a trick," said Ryo.

                "Anubis do you have the staff?" inquired Shiro.

                "Yes," Anubis answered.

                "Take it out and drive the spirits away," said Shiro.  Anubis did and the spirits went away.  The Ronins then suited up.  Anubis gave back his armor to Kayura so she could put it on.  He would use the staff to fight.

                "No!" exclaimed Dais.

                "We can beat them any way," said Kale.

                "You are out numbered," said Ryo, "Give up."

                "Never," said Sekmet.

                "Do you know what Talpa will do when he gets the Ronin's six armors and Anubis's armor?" inquired Shiro.

                "What?" inquired Dais.

                "He will kill you and take your armor too," said Shiro.

                "No," said Kale.

                "It must be true though," said Sekmet, "That is why Anubis is on their side."

                "We shall join you," said Dais.

                "Good," said Ryo, " Let us regroup outside."

                As the were walking they heard voices.  They drew their swords.  Three women stepped out.  Immediately they stopped.

                "Kayura!  It's you I thought you were dead!" gasped the oldest.

                "Who are you," asked Kayura.

                "Don't you recognize me, I am your older sister," said the women.

                "Barahana!  I thought you were dead," said Kayura to her sister.  They embraced.

                "Well, I'm not," said Barahana.  A tear of joy running down her cheek.  Kayura didn't want to push her luck.  She knew well her brother was dead.

                "Who are they?" inquired Kayura.

                "They are Biusagi and Ai, the youngest," said Barahana.  The three women all looked the same long black hair, kimonos, and makeup.  They were very pretty.  Dais took a liking to Barahana.  While Kale liked Biusagi, and Sekmet liked Ai.  So all works out well and there shouldn't be fighting over women.  Of course, the Ronins didn't have anybody, but none of the Ronins like any of the women.  Yes they were beautiful, but it just wasn't meant to be.

                "So the Ronins have got the Warlords to join them by telling them what I will do to them.  Too bad, if they challenge me I will take their armor and their bodies will go too.  The only Anubis will be able stop me, but with the six Ronin armor I will be invincible," laughed Talpa.

                The Ronins heard laughing.

                "Talpa!" growled Sage.

                "Yes Ronins, let us see who is stronger.  Come to my castle right now and we shall see," said Talpa evilly.

                "Stay here," said Dais to the three women.

                Immediately the warlords and Anubis went to Talpa's castle.  The Ronins were behind.  The door closed behind the warlords and the Ronins couldn't get in.

                "Good," laughed Talpa.  Talpa sucked down Dais, Kale, Sekmet, and Kayura.  Suddenly Talpa had a body.  He took Anubis and threw him to the Ronins.  Then the Ronins were encircled by light, and found they were in another dimension.

                "You must fight here and beat Mizukami, and his troops, to get back to your world!" laughed Talpa.  Before leaving.

                "We were this close to winning and now we have to do this, and we don't know anything," said Kento.  Then a map and Anubis came flying down.

                "Hey look it is a map of this land," said Sage.

                "Anubis, do you know were we are?" inquired Cye.

                "I don't know what it is called, but I know about it.  Anyone here is a enemy.  Trust no one.  Even the most beautiful lady could back stab you," said Anubis.

                "Okay.  We get the part about trust no one, could you tell us about the surroundings, the landscape?" inquired Kento.

                "75% is water and 25% is land.  Of the land 5% is forests, 5% is plains, 5% is deserts, 5% is mountains, and 5% is wastelands," said Anubis.

                "And where is this dude Mizukami's castle?" inquired Kento.

                "He has six castles, one in each category I just mentioned, but he would probably be in the underwater one," said Anubis.

                "First we will destroy all the land castes.  We should start our attack by defeating the first castle," said Ryo, "This castle will be our home base."

                "Which one is the first castle?" inquired Rowen.

                "The plains one," answered Anubis.

                "Which is the second one?" inquired Shiro.

                "The forest," answered Anubis.

                "What is the difference between a desert and wasteland?" inquired Kento.

                "A wasteland is just rocks and is usually colder than a desert.  A desert has cactuses," said Anubis.

Please read and review!! Chapter 3 coming soon!!


End file.
